Broken Dreams
by Frodo01228
Summary: Upset was one way to describe how she felt when the two of them got together. Hurt would probably be a better word. Full summary inside.
1. How Did I Fall in Love with You

**Title: Broken Dreams**

**Summary: Upset was one way to describe how she felt when the two of them got together. Hurt would probably be a better word. She couldn't help but fake happiness for them, snapping her own heart in two. Maybe that was why she had run to Jeremy. He had seemed so perfect, and yet in the end he was the one to hurt her the most. It didn't matter though; Danny didn't see her suffering. No one did, and she let the hurting continue simply because she was loved.**

**Disclaimer: The title of this chapter, "How Did I Fall in Love With You?", is the property of the Backstreet Boys. Danny Phantom and all characters affiliated with said show are the property of Butch Hartman, creator of Danny Phantom and The Fairly Odd Parents. The plot of this story and the character Jeremy are the property of me, Frodo01228. Permission to use Broken Dreams given by Red's-Fury—as if she could've refused since I own half of the RP. Teehee.**

**A quick note: Well, I found my copy of Black & Blue while I was out in the garage searching for my case to my Lord of the Rings: Return of the King PC Game. I, unfortunately, can't install said game onto my laptop until I have the case because it has a code on the back of it. That's all right, though. I can play it on the other computer for now; I just have to snatch the computer from my mother occasionally, which is rather annoying.**

**Anyway, as for my reasoning around choosing this plot, it was actually borne from an RP I have going with Red's-Fury. That RP is called Broken Dreams. This story _was_ going to be called Black & Blue, but I'm using songs from Millennium too, and I'll probably be using songs from many other CDs that I have available.**

-----

**Chapter 1: How Did I Fall in Love With You?**

_Remember when we never needed each other?_

_The best of friends like sister and brother_

_We understood we'd never be alone_

-----

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but when the hell did _that_ happen?" She couldn't help but stare as her best friend and secret crush walked by holding hands with the girl that had once threatened to kill him… or at least part of him. Lilac eyes couldn't help but remain glued on the couple as they passed. "I thought they agreed on 'just friends' for now."

"Danny and Valerie? Sam, they became more than friends after Valerie found out his secret on Friday. Where were you?" Tucker, the techno geek of the trio, was playing on his PDA while explaining this new phenomenon to the goth girl of the group.

Sam couldn't help but continue gawking after the couple. "I-I was caught and sentenced to detention." How could she have missed this development? Friday had been three days ago; had they given any signs of being together? Sam thought back. They saw her working at the Nasty Burger on Saturday. No, no sign there. They caught her at the mall on Sunday. Nope, still nothing. "He could've at least told us!" she growled, hands tightening dangerously around her books.

"He told _me_ this morning. You were off somewhere."

Sam couldn't help but blush. She had been in the bathroom; she had started her period on the way to school. _Thank god for tampons._

"Why so interested? Jealous?"

"Of course not!" she shouted. "Why should I be? Look how happy he is!" She snarled at Tucker then slammed her fist into a locker, leaving a dent.1

Tucker blinked as Sam stalked off. "That… sounded vaguely familiar. He shrugged it off then followed after the glowering girl, still playing on his PDA.

-----

Sam walked through the halls that morning in a red haze. She couldn't help imagining Valerie's death, and her sketchbook contained at least five pages of gruesome sketches. Her mind kept trying to convince her that she should be happy for him. After all, she had never made a move. Her heart refused to let go, drowning out the voice of reason to curse Valerie in English, French, and Spanish. Danny should've warned her. Didn't he know that she loved him? But no, that was why he was with Valerie. He didn't know.

By lunchtime, a scowl had fixed itself on her face, and her glare was enough to frighten off Dash, Paulina, and their goonies. She retrieved her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian meal and plunked down at their usual table, head resting on her hand as she glared at the wall.

"Sam?"

"Knew you'd turn up eventually," she muttered as the blue-eyed, raven-haired teen approached her. "Congrats on the whole new relationship."

"I tried to tell you this morning." He sounded sad, his shoulders slumped and his eyes clouded with his concern for her. "You ran off before I could get a word out."

She pulled out of her self-pity long enough to smile at her obviously-upset best friend. "It's okay, Danny. I'm not upset about that." He eyed her wearily. "I swear," she insisted. "Today is just… not the best of days. I'm happy for you, Danny. I really am."

Her heart shattered to pieces, and she died inside when he smiled. His eyes lit up, his entire image changing with her words. "Really? Thanks, Sam. I was worried you might be upset. I mean, we've been a trio for so long, and we're not anymore." He turned and smiled at Valerie who walked up beside him. He then turned his gaze to Sam. "Can we sit with you?"

Sam could feel her eye twitching2, and her smile seemed plastered on her face and totally fake to her. "Sure."

-----

_I can't believe I said they could sit here._ She wanted to run and hide, to find somewhere she could pour out all her emotions that were threatening to crumble her usually strong, emotionless, goth exterior. Tucker couldn't believe Sam had let them sit with her. He was nursing a throbbing shin bruise because he'd nearly made a comment concerning his inability to believe that Sam had actually let them sit with her.

_Why_? she wanted to scream. Why did she have to fall in love with Danny? Cute, funny, loveable Danny with the bad grades, large dreams, and a hero complex. Why couldn't she have him? Why did Valerie—bold, strong, bone-crushing hunter with her own hero complex and past personal grudge against Danny Phantom—have to be the one to capture his heart?

Crying seemed the best way to cope with this. Yes, a good, long sob would help her recover. She sat at the table in a daze, the conversation about her lowering to a hum in her ears3. Her meal was picked at, glassy eyes and trembling lower-lip revealing the conflict inside. But she never said a word, and no one seemed to notice. She was alone in a sea of faces, forgotten by the one she loved. _How could you do this to me, Danny?_

**Footnotes**

**1: Lucky in Love-Episode 16**

**2: Flirting with Disaster-Episode 30**

**3: Titanic**


	2. Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

**Disclaimer: The title of this chapter is the property of the Backstreet Boys, as is the song that this chapter is inspired by. See Chapter 1 for disclaimer of Danny Phantom and Jeremy.**

**A quick note: Well, I might merge these chapters later into one since they're so small, but I swear they'll get longer later on. I mean, you can't have all that I want in this story without having the chapters get longer! Wait till you guys get to the Evanescence songs I'm using! So sad… You just want to kill Jeremy and cut him up into tiny bits! And, yes, by the way, I have every chapter already planned out. It's just the question of writing them up then typing them up then uploading them onto fan fiction. You guys are so going to kill me... Hehehehehe...**

**Reviews: **Siren of Time, Zirra Nova, TaylorTheWeird, Samantha-Girl Scout, KILLERGRIM23.

-----

**Chapter 2: Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely**

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

-----

Sam couldn't help feeling like a third wheel. Tucker had no qualms about hanging out with the couple. Valerie actually pulled Sam aside and suggested she find a guy so they could double-date. Sam had laughed and agreed, saying she wouldn't go on another of their "not-dates" till she found a guy. She doubted she'd find one, and she had a feeling Valerie didn't think she would either. _Smart move, Val'. Remove your boyfriend's best friend from the picture. After all, you never know when he might decide to suddenly leap across the table and kiss me senselessly._

Danny still talked to her; they were still friends. It just so happened that he had a girlfriend who felt easily threatened. Sam didn't want to upset the delicate balance of Danny and Valerie's relationship. She backed off.

She cried herself to sleep every night. Danny no longer came to her with his wounds from ghost battles. He had Valerie for that now… and much more, apparently. Sam had once gone to Danny's. Jack and Maddie were in the lab, and Danny and Valerie were upstairs in his room. Maddie told Sam to go on up. She decided against going in the closed room when she heard the heated breaths of two familiar voices.

"Danny's sleeping with her," Sam muttered, throwing her books on the table where she and Tucker spent time studying together. Since that one time Sam had very nearly walked in on them, the couple had gotten more lovey, and it was sickening them both.

"Why wouldn't he? Valerie's one fine chick, and I'll be she's a real tiger in bed." The wistful tone to his voice was enough to reveal he was jealous that Danny was getting action while he was still a lone virgin. "Plus, they've been dating for almost two months now," he pointed out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, and two months is enough for them to have sex?" she nearly shouted. "God, I swear, guys think with their balls instead of their brains!"

"What'd Tuck' say now?"

She nearly jumped, turning to face her amused best friend, his girlfriend right behind him. "Oh, you know Tucker. I'm just one of the guys to him," she said, smiling and playing it off.

"You're not a guy?" Tucker pretended to look affronted. "Strip right now and prove it."

"Tuck', you're calling on the wrath of a hormonal goth," Danny warned as Sam growled, her hands balling into fists.

"Don't you know there's a certain week of the month where you shouldn't mess with a girl?" Valerie added.

Sam felt her face turn crimson. "So, why did the lovely couple decide to join us?" she asked, eye twitching once more.

"We wanted to study with you," Danny said. Sam felt the pieces of her shattered heart burst into flame as he slipped an arm around his girlfriend. "Is that okay?"

Sam couldn't speak, but thankfully Tucker piped up. "Sure, the more the merrier." The books were pushed aside, and room was made for the happy couple.

The group split after a while, Sam and Valerie working on one subject while Danny and Tucker worked on another. Sam could just guess what Tucker had steered the subject to from the blush that had crossed Danny's cheeks and the way he kept fidgeting in his seat. Sam was dimly aware of Valerie attempting to turn the conversation to the same subject, gloating about how Danny was such an animal through all that klutzy exterior. Sam simply gritted her teeth and listened with closed ears. He had the decency to blush and be embarrassed. Valerie was boasting, as if she'd finally gotten the last guy to sleep with her on her list. _You don't deserve him, you ungrateful little bitch._

-----

"You don't think I'm ignoring her, do you?"

Tucker gave Danny an incredulous look. "Valerie?"

"No!" Danny blushed again. "Sam. She never seems to hang out with us anymore, and Valerie said she doesn't think Sam's very happy."

Tucker rolled his eyes then shook his head. "Dude, you're on your own with that one. You want to know if Sam's unhappy, you ask her."

Danny looked toward the goth girl who was sitting at one of the tables in the Nasty Burger with Valerie. Sam was reading a dark, goth romance while Valerie was examining her nails. "I can't ask her. Valerie will think something's going on between us."

Tucker nearly fell over. "What? How the hell did you end up sleeping with her?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, blushing once more. "Valerie instigated it," he mumbled. "She said if I really loved her and not Sam, I'd go all the way."

"Oh, man, you've got it bad." Tucker nodded his head sagely. "You love Sam!"

"No, I don't!"

"You had qualms about sleeping with your girlfriend, and you don't want to talk to your hurting friend because of the wrath of said girlfriend." Tucker crossed his arms over his chest, his expression clearly reading, 'Explain that one, Einstein.'

"All right, all right! I'll talk to Sam, okay?" Danny ducked his head and walked away. _After this_, he promised. _I'll talk to her after this._

Of course, everyone—even Danny himself—knew that he wouldn't talk to Sam. Danny was always the peacemaker, and a peacemaker wouldn't confront his hurting girl friend while possibly bringing on the wrath of his fighting girlfriend.


	3. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: The title of this chapter and the song excerpt are the property of Hoku. See Chapter 1 for disclaimer on Danny Phantom and Jeremy.**

**A quick note: Well, I've gotten to about Chapter 7 in the writing process, but this is only the third chapter I've typed up. Hah, Chapter 3, get it? Yeah… Anyway. Wow, you guys are weird... Still, I think I'm going to get more death threats when you guys read Chapter... 5? 6? Darn, I can't remember. Oh, well, you'll kill me sometime.**

**Reviews: Siren of Time, cutereviewgirl, hamanor12, Samantha-Girl Scout, Summers Rage, TaylorTheWeird.**

-----

**Chapter 3: Perfect Day**

_On this perfect day_

_Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_Nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day_

_Tomorrow's gunna come to soon_

_I could stay forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

-----

Sam couldn't stand talking with Valerie. All she wanted to do was talk about Danny, and Sam didn't want to talk about him. At least, not with her. _I don't want to hear about your sexual relations with my best friend!_ As far as she knew, Danny and Valerie had only slept with each other that one time. At least that was heartening. It was during English when she saw him. He was sitting in the seat before her; she had never seen him there before. The bell rang for class, and it was then Sam discovered her dream date.

"This is Jeremy from New York," Mr. Lancer announced, Jeremy standing beside him. "I'm sure you'll all welcome him."

He gave a brief wave; the class murmured a greeting. Lilac met blue, and it was then Sam knew she was in love. She never thought she would be after Danny, but Jeremy was something special.

-----

"Hey." The whispered voice tore Sam from the teacher's lecture. Jeremy had been introduce in three of her classes. He sat beside her in this one, and he was leaning over to talk to her. "I've been meaning to ask you—since we share three classes together—would you mind showing me around school?"

Sam had a momentary recollection of Gregor, or Elliot—whatever his name had been. But Jeremy was nothing like that fake exchange student. "Sure," she whispered back.

He smiled at her. His eyes were so bright; they reminded her of Danny. "Great, thanks. You're… Sam, right? Resident goth of Casper High and Amity Park?"

Sam nodded, smiling a real smile for the first time in days. "Yeah, how did you—" Realization dawned on her, and she blused. "Oh, yeah, my dark clothes kind of gave it away, didn't they?"

He laughed softly. "No, actually, it was the book on your desk." He motioned to the romance on her desk. "A little depressing and dark, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, but it helps me deal with my own feelings." She quickly tucked the book beneath the textbooks on her desk, smiling weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," he whispered quickly. "Listen, this might sound totally corny to you, but do you want to eat lunch with me?"

It _was_ corny, but it was cute too. Besides, she was sick of sitting with Danny, Valerie, and Tucker and watching the couple drool over each other. So, she accepted Jeremy's invitation.

-----

At lunch, she and Jeremy talked about everything. He wanted to be a scientist, specializing in microbiology. Although Sam didn't understand half of what he was saying, she found his career choice fascinating and made a mental note to Google it when she got home. She was completely unaware of the stares they were receiving. Classmates were gawking to see the stoic, emotionless goth laughing, blushing, and having an all-around good time.

Danny, on the other hand, was staring for a completely different reason. Where had this Jeremy guy come from? Why was Sam so enraptured by him? _I should've talked to her. Now, she's mad at me and turing to some guy she doesn't even know to make her happy instead._ He wanted to smack his head repeatedly against the table he was sitting at, but Valerie chose that moment to slide her hand onto his thigh. He very nearly yelped, and Tucker stared at him. Why did his girlfriend have to choose moments like this to try and get him off?

He grasped her hand, pulling it away. "Stop it," he muttered, giving her a look when she tried to replace her hand.

"God, what is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"With me? What's wrong with you?" he shot back. "The cafeteria is _not_ the best place to be getting me off," he hissed, voice lowered to a whisper.

"I suggested an empty classroom last week. You said no," she reminded him. "You only slept with me that one time, and now you're acting like a dried-up sponge!"

"It's not my fault there's never a right moment," he muttered, feeling his face burn when Tucker pointedly looked away. "Look, we'll talk about it later, okay? My family's going to be gone this weekend. Maybe we can do something then, hmm?" He forced a smile on his face, squeezing the hand he held in his. "I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"We'll have been dating for six months," she informed him, smiling. "I'd like that, just the two of us alone." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he gritted his teeth as she slid her hand onto his thigh once more. "I'll make it special," she whispered in his ear.

But Danny had tuned her out completely, his gaze locked on the laughing and joking couple a few tables away. It wasn't fair that someone else could make her so happy.


	4. Get Another Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: The title of this chapter and excerpt of song are property of the Backstreet Boys. See Chapter 1 for further disclaimer information.**

**A quick note: Wow, this is so fun! I've got people pissed at Valerie and Danny both! Sweet!!!**

**Reviews: cutereviewgirl, hamanor12, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Twilight's October Sky, Red's-Fury (:-P), Samantha-Girl Scout. **

-----

**Chapter 4: Get Another Boyfriend**

_Let's talk about one, baby_

_You gotta hear me out_

_Do you really wanna be the last to know_

_What it's all about_

_Let's talk about who you say_

_Is the essence of your life_

_But he'll eat you up from inside slow_

_And then he doesn't want to know_

_I'm telling you_

_He'll eat you up from inside_

_And then he doesn't want to know_

-----

Sam couldn't think of a time when she'd been happier. She and Jeremy had started going out a month ago, and she barely blinked when Tucker told her about Danny and Valerie's weekend together. Sam and Jeremy joined the two sometimes on double dates, and Danny loathed the way she had eyes only for him. _Was that how I was with Valerie? No wonder Sam wanted to knock some sense into me._ That weekend at Danny's home alone with him hadn't gone as well as Valerie had hoped, but Danny could care less at the moment, which only made her angrier.

"Sam! Sam, wait up!" The voice she had longed to hear from was finally calling to her.

"Danny, I'm meeting Jeremy in a little bit. Can't this wait?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought maybe we could do something this Friday, just the three of us," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know if I'm free Friday. I'll call you, okay? I better go. Jeremy's waiting." She ran off, giving him a quick wave as she rounded the corner.

Was this how she felt each time he ran off to meet Valerie? He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading off to find Valerie. How could he have been so blind? Of course she had felt like this watching he and Valerie. They were best friends, and now they may as well have changed continents. They never talked anymore, and Danny found he missed those talks more than anything in the world. He scowled, scuffing his shoe against the floor. _I'm not jealous! I'm not!... Am I…?_ And with that thought still tumbling around in his head, he met up with his girlfriend of eight months.

Sam couldn't help but smile, a light blush crossing her cheeks as Jeremy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, I want you to keep June 19th open, okay?"

She smiled. "Sure. Any special occasion?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Only our three-month anniversary. Nothing big."

"Aw, Jeremy, that's sweet." She turned in his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Are we going to celebrate every three months?"

"Maybe," he replied with a cheeky grin. "This time definitely calls for celebration if we make it to three months."

"Aw, now why wouldn't we make it?"

He put on a pitiful look. "Because I'm such a jerk."

Sam smiled softly. "No, you're not. _You_ are adorable." She kissed his pitiful, pouty lips, and he smiled. "So, where are we going today?" she asked as he slipped an arm around her waist and led her out of the school.

"You'll see."

-----

"I don't like him," Danny muttered, scowling. "He's got 'creep' written all over him."

"Dude, Sam's happy. Why not be happy for her?" Tucker was hanging out at Danny's that Friday. Jeremy had planned a surprise for Sam so she couldn't come.

"Because he's a creep! I can feel it; something's wrong about him!"

"You are so jealous," Tucker muttered, shaking his head and returning to his game.

"Why would I be jealous? I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"That's something you need to be asking yourself, Danny. You have a girlfriend—who you've been ignoring for the past few days…months—and now that Sam's got a guy that makes her happy, you turn totally jealous."

Danny was stunned into silence. Tucker was right. Why should he be jealous? He had ignored Sam while he was with Valerie. Now, Sam had a guy, and Danny was ignoring his girl. Could he be jealous? Something told him that he was, yet a part of him still felt like something was up with Jeremy.


	5. Going Under

**Disclaimer: "Going Under" is the property of Evanescence. See chapter 1 for more disclaimer information.**

**A quick note: WARNING!!! THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON, mainly this chapter and a few other chapters. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, DO NOT READ. THIS IS NOT A LEMON, IT IS RAPE.**

**Reviews: hamanor12, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, PhantomsAngelS2, Samantha-Girl Scout.**

-----

**Chapter 5: Going Under**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty-thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_But you still won't hear me_

-----

Sam couldn't wait for June 19th. Jeremy had told her to dress nice, not fancy but not casual either. Danny was still jealous; she had started to notice it. Every time she had to back out of plans because she was going out with Jeremy, his eyes would flash green. Talk about the green-eyed monster of jealousy. But she ignored him. He had Valerie, even if the girl hadn't been around lately. Tucker told her they were still dating; every appearance said they weren't. Still, it wasn't like Danny said she had to break up with Jeremy so she could date _him_… No, it was more like a silent fuming, as if he were trying to convince himself to stay out of her business. And Sam was far more grateful for that.

"You know, Sam's going to Jeremy's tonight," Tucker said conversationally.

"I know," Danny said simply, wiping ectoplasmic goo off of his hard drive. He'd been working on his computer when a ghost had attacked. It didn't take log for him to finish the ghost off, but the remains had splattered the entire lab, including his open computer.

"That's it?" Tucker said, staring at his friend.

"What do you want me to say, Tuck'?" Danny snapped. "I'm going out with Valerie; Sam is more than welcome to date whoever she wants." He threw his hard drive onto the desk, snatching up another gooey piece of computer.

"So… he's not a creep anymore?"

"No, he's still a creep." Danny wiped off his graphics card. "But if Sam wants to date creeps, that's her problem."

Sam wandered down the hall of Jeremy's house, looking at the different pictures hanging on the walls. He looked like a happy child, growing up with parents that loved him and didn't try to force their beliefs down his throat. She turned, smiling as he came down the hallway toward her.

"Oh, no, you're not look at these photos, are you?" he groaned.

She giggled. "I think they're cute." She smiled as he grasped her hand. "Where are we going?" she asked as he led her down the hall.

"I've got more pictures in my room. Want to see them?"

-----

"Wow, I can't believe you get along so well with your parents," Sam said, looking at a recent photo of Jeremy and his parents. "Mine are always trying to force me into anything pink, fluffy, and frilly."

He laughed. "Sound like fun." He sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside him. "Come here."

She smiled, moving to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. At first, Sam was hesitant. Making out in a boy's room while home alone with said boy was never a good idea. But she gave in to Jeremy's coaxing. She resisted when she felt herself pressed back on the bed.

"Jeremy, no," Sam whispered, hands on his chest and lilac eyes gazing up at him with uncertainly. "I-I'm not ready."

"Come on, Sam, I've got protection." He leaned forward to return to their kissing.

"No, Jeremy," she pushed him back once more, "I'm still a virgin. I-I'm not ready for that big of a step."

"A virgin? Damn then this is really going to hurt." He removed his belt, pulling out another from his side table. "At least for you it will."

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened as he grasped her wrist. "Oh, my god. No, Jeremy—"

"Stop struggling!" He shoved her wrist against the bed post, tying it tight with his belt.

"No!" she screamed, beating at him with her free hand. "No, Jeremy, don't do this!"

He merely grasped her other wrist and tied it as well, pushing her dress up and stuffing a corner of it into her mouth. "You have a loud mouth, you know that?"

She whimpered, shaking her head and tugging at the restraints as he removed her underwear.

"Virgin, huh?" He leaned back on his knees, unbuttoning his jeans. "Guess this'll be the first time you've seen a man."

She shut her eyes tightly, her cry muffled by the fabric of her dress as he slapped her.

"Open your eyes, or I'll tape 'em, bitch. You're going to watch as I take you."

With reluctance, she opened her eyes, and with one swift motion, he thrust into her, protection forgotten. She screamed, pulling at the restraints and twisting her hips and flailing her legs in an attempt to remove the alien penetration from her body. Her protests were ignored, silent tears slipping down her cheeks as Jeremy continued to pump into her. She cried out as his hands squeezed the back of her legs, nails digging into her tender flesh as he released into her. It felt like liquid fire had been poured into her body.

With one final attempt at freedom, she jerked her hips, spitting the gag out of her mouth. "Danny!" she screamed, praying he was nearby fighting a ghost. "Danny!" Her screams ended when he slapped her, and she lay sobbing on his bed as he dressed. "You bastard," she choked out. "I hope you rot in hell."

He reached over and grasped her throat, pulling her to face him. "If you tell anyone what happened, I'll kill your precious Danny," he hissed in a terrifyingly calm voice. Then he removed his hand from her throat, untying her. He threw her underwear toward her. "Go home, clean up. I don't want anyone finding out what happened."

-----

Sam stumbled down the streets, arms wrapped about her in a protective hug. _How could he do something like this?_ _I thought he was a nice guy. Nice guys aren't rapists._ She felt her legs giving out beneath her, and a pained moan escaped her lips as she fell. To her surprise, strong arms caught her, and she was pulled against a strong chest.

"Sam? What're you doing out so late?" a familiar voice whispered. Danny's hold on her tightened as she trembled, partially from his ghostly aura and partially from the hell she'd just gone through. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she forced a smile, "I'm just really tired," she whispered.

"Weren't you supposed to be at Jeremy's?"

"Yeah… yeah, I was, but it got late and…" Her legs buckled beneath her, and she was thankful for Danny's arms around her.

"Sam?" The frantic tone in his voice was enough to rise her.

"Just take me home, Danny," she whispered. "Please?"

"Yeah, of course Sam."


	6. Not For Me

**Disclaimer: "Not for Me" is the property of BSB. See chapter 1 for more.**

**A quick note: Well, this story isn't as popular as I'd like, but it's popular enough to warrant updates. Darn. LOL, just kidding! You guys are going to _love_ Valerie after this chapter. I mean, you just want to hug her and squeeze her and wring her little neck then BURN HER TO A CRISP!!!**

**Reviews: catgirlversion3.0otakufan, PhantomsAngelS2, hamanor12, TaylorTheWeird, Samantha-Girl Scout.**

-----

**Chapter 6: Not for Me**

_No, no, uh, uh_

_Things will never be the same again with you_

_No, no, uh, uh_

_Now I know what it's coming to_

_No, no, uh, uh_

'_Cause if you think that it's the way that love should be_

_Let me tell you it's not for me_

-----

Sam's strange behavior only escalated after that one night a couple months back. Just like Danny and Valerie had drifted apart, Sam and Jeremy seemed to be doing the same. They still hung out together at school, just like Danny and Valerie, but Sam suddenly seemed to have more time for Danny and Tucker too. Danny knew something was up; Tucker figured they both just knew their significant other was more comfortable with them hanging out with friends. Sam was always nervous around Jeremy now. She was afraid of what he would do, what he would say. When he kissed her, she stiffened. When he put an arm around her, she flinched.

-----

Valerie had taken to skipping out on lunch entirely, causing Danny to go looking for her… occasionally. He usually couldn't find her; unfortunately, he found her this time. She was in an empty classroom with a classmate, and the two of them were rather "busy" on the teacher's desk. Danny returned to the cafeteria, stabbing moodily at his food. He had expected to feel more betrayed; all he felt was empty.

"So, where was Valerie?" Tucker asked. This was one of the days that Sam had lunch with Jeremy.

"Studying," Danny lied. _Yeah, sure, studying the anatomy of the male human body…_

He thought back to the first time he'd slept with Valerie. He had told her he'd never done this before. She had smiled and said no one was an expert the first time. _Come to think of it, she never did say she was a virgin._ He scowled. _Oh, great, I'm dating a two-timing whore._ He knew he had to break up with her, but he didn't know if he really wanted to. If he dumped Valerie, he'd really feel how Sam felt. Sure, she seemed edgy around Jeremy right now, but what if that changed and he was left on his own? _I'll just ignore it. I'll take care of it later._

When Valerie walked into the cafeteria later and tried to cuddle up to him, Danny wanted to slap her. Instead, he reacted as he usually did: putting his arm around her instinctively. _I can't believe you can even come back to try and smooch up to me after being with that dude._ He forced a smile when she looked at him._ You make me sick._


	7. This I Promise You

**Disclaimer: "This I Promise You" is the property of Nysnc. See chapter 1 for more disclaimer crap.**

**A short note: Wow, you guys. Read slower or this story's going to be over in a week. LOL, just kidding. I know you guys love this story, and I can't wait till you guys hear what I have planned for a sequel. Mwahahaha. For those that have checked out my Idea Notebook, it's kind of like Some Mistakes are Meant to Be. That's the only hint I'll give until the end of Broken Dreams.**

**Reviews: Summers Rage, hamanor12, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, SkyAngel429, That Bloody Demon, Samantha-Girl Scout, Twilight's October Sky.**

-----

**Chapter 7: This I Promise You**

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

-----

Sam was getting braver. Slowly but steadily, her confidence was building back. Jeremy would try to kiss her, and she would jerk away from him. Sure, he glared at her, but his threatening gaze was meaningless as long as she didn't get stuck alone with him again. She made sure that _never_ happened again. She let him walk her to class, but if the halls began to look empty, she would walk faster and tell him to get to class before he was late. As things between she and Jeremy began to look almost normal again, Danny began to back away. Sam desperately just wanted to confide in him, to tell him everything so he would stay by her side and protect her from Jeremy. But Jeremy's threat was too great to be ignored. She kept her mouth shut to save his life, hurting herself and her heart each time.

"Jeremy, stop it! I'm not just going to just sit there and let you hurt me this time."

Danny stopped short at the sound of Sam's voice, slipping into a corner to hide.

"You're hurting me!"

"Stop it." Jeremy's voice joined Sam's. He sounded angry. "We already talked about this. Could you live with yourself knowing it was your fault he died?"

"No…" Sam's voice sounded small, frightened, and full of tears.

There was silence for a full ten minutes then Danny heard Sam whimper and Jeremy groan. Was he mad at Sam for making another noise? Danny heard shuffling, and he barely managed to turn invisible as Jeremy walked by, leaving Sam behind. Danny waited till Jeremy had disappeared around a corner before returning to visibility, moving out of his hiding place to approach the goth girl sitting listlessly in the middle of the empty classroom.

Sam didn't know how he'd done it. She had been so careful about ending up alone with him, and somehow Jeremy had found a hole in her plan and attacked. She rubbed a bruise on her arm that Jeremy had left on her from his second violation of her body. _God, how could I have been so stupid?_ She wiped at a stray tear, gathering her books. She whirled around as shuffling reached her ears.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, hoping he hadn't been standing there too long.

"I could ask you the same question," Danny said, a small smile on his lips. "Did the zipper break?"

She shook her head, returning to gathering up her fallen books. "No, I tore a hole in it." Truthfully, Jeremy had done it in his rush to drag her here. _God, I didn't think guys could get off so fast,_ she thought darkly, thinking of the fifteen minutes of hell he'd put her through.

Danny knelt, picking up one of the fallen books. "Tucker and I are doing a movie night tonight. Did you want to come?" He handed her the stack he'd acquired.

"Tonight?" Sam took the stack from him, thinking. "What time?"

"Well, we were going to do it at six, but I thought maybe we could head to my place right after school."

A whole afternoon and night with just the three of them. Just like it used to be? It seemed too good to be true. "Yeah, I'll come."

Danny didn't tell Tucker about what he had heard nor did he mention the bruise on Sam's arm. Tucker was blind and deaf as far as relationships went. If something like that went on, Tucker wouldn't even notice. But Danny was worried. If Jeremy was hurting her, why was she staying with him, and how badly was that bastard hurting her?


	8. Tourniquet

**Disclaimer: Chapter title property of Evanescence. Blah, blah, blah. See chapter 1.**

**A quick note: You guys remember Chapter 5, right? You guys remember how much you freaked out over it? Well, guess what? This is another rape scene. WARNING FOR GRAPHIC MATERIAL! There, you've been warned, just like you were last time.**

**Reviews: Siren of Time, Samantha-Girl Scout, cutereviewgirl, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, hamanor12.**

-----

**Chapter 8: Tourniquet**

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_So much more_

_I lay dying, and I'm pouring_

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

-----

"Stop it!" Sam slapped Jeremy's hand away as he attempted once more to grab her butt. "Stop!"

"You're my girl. You'll do whatever the hell I want," he growled, grabbing her wrist.

"Well, you know what," she wrenched her wrist away, "I don't want to be your girl anymore! Danny treats me better than you, and he's just my best friend."

"Oh, really? You want to break up with me?" he snarled.

The hall was nearly empty. _Oh, god, when did that happen?_ Sam struggled when he grasped her wrist again, dragging her toward the restroom. "No! You are _not_ going to do this to me _again_!"

Jeremy opened the door and threw her inside. She cried out, falling against the sink. "You will _not _break up with me, and I already told you that you will do whatever the hell I want." He grabbed her by the neck, shoving her against the wall.

"No, Jeremy, please…"

Her pleas went unnoticed as he unzipped her pants and pulled them and her underwear down. He unzipped his own jeans, pulled his boxers out of the way and thrust into her.

-----

Sam gazed up at the ceiling of the bathroom, silent tears slipping down her cheeks while sobs were muffled by the hand upon her mouth. She didn't move from where she stood pinned against the tile, and she didn't even blink as her "boyfriend" pumped into her, thrusting his hips to hers repeatedly. Her eyes closed as he shuddered then moaned her name, releasing into her. It felt like liquid fire… just like last time.

He removed himself from her, and Sam straightened her clothes while he zipped himself back up. "Fix your make-up," he muttered. "You look like someone's beating you."

"You sick bastard," she muttered, wiping at her eyes.

He only laughed then left the room. Sam let her legs give under her, sliding to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. _Danny…_ She whimpered and closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. Why couldn't things be simple?

-----

Sam walked through the halls in a daze. When had her life turned upside down? She felt as though she might faint at any moment, and every time Jeremy looked at her, he would smirk. God, how she hated him. She wanted to scream, cry, and beat Jeremy up into a bloody pulp. She felt dizzy with loathing and fear. It was after math when she fainted. When she woke, she was lying in Danny's arms, her classmates gathered around her. He escorted her to the nurse's office, and Sam blamed it on her menstrual cycle. She was bleeding, but not because of her period; she'd had a miscarriage, and she was more than thankful for that. Jeremy had killed his own child.


	9. Stay the Night

**Disclaimer: Bleh, see chapter 1. Song property of 98 Degrees**

**A quick note: Well, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Danny's finally going to confront Sam, and Sam's finally going to tell him what's happening to her! Yay!**

**Reviews: catgirlversion3.0otakufan, cutereviewgirl, Samantha-Girl Scout, Summers Rage, hamanor12.**

-----

**Chapter 9: Stay the Night**

_Holding you close to me_

_The first time_

_As your body moves with mine_

_Let the mood ease your fears_

_Caressing as I whisper in your ear_

_That I will always be the one_

-----

Danny was worried about Sam. Two months after the incident in math class, she still looked terrible. Danny was afraid that Jeremy's beatings on her had escalated. Then again, Danny wasn't sure just how Jeremy was hurting her, but he knew he had to talk to her… and Valerie too. He could invite Sam over after school today, but Valerie needed to be taken care of now. And he knew just where to find her.

-----

Danny really hoped he wasn't walking in on that guy having sex with his girlfriend, but the more he thought about it, the more he found that he really couldn't care less. He opened the door to the classroom. Valerie's shirt was undone, his pants were open, and they were in the middle of making out on the teacher's desk. They were in the middle of a rather heavy petting session, nearly making Danny sick.

"Valerie, we need to talk," Danny said. It received the desired effect. Both people jumped and stopped their actions. "Oh, please, don't stop because of me." Danny crossed his arms over his chest, brows raised. "After all, that never stopped you before. Did it, Val?"

"How did you know?" Valerie muttered, eyes narrowing.

"An empty classroom isn't exactly a 'new idea'," Danny muttered, using air quotes. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that it's over. Have fun." He left the room.

"Danny!" Valerie fixed her shirt and followed after him. "I didn't want it to be like this! You never gave me the attention I wanted!"

"Oh, please, all you wanted was sex."

"And that's wrong?" she shouted after him.

"I'm not sure, but it definitely scared the hell out of me," Danny shot back. Then he walked away.

-----

"I need to talk to you." Danny had finally cornered Sam after English. "Come by my place after school, please?"

"Wh-why?" She averted her gaze. "Can't we just talk at school?"

"No. This is important. Please, Sam? I need to talk to you."

"I-I thought you had a date with Valerie." She was attempting every excuse in the book to get out of this meeting.

"I broke up with her."

She finally met his gaze. "Y-you did?" she whispered.

"It's a long story," he muttered. "She was cheating on me, but that's beside the point. Will you come?"

She ducked her head and nodded. "Okay," she whispered. She glanced toward her next class. "I better go. J-Jeremy's waiting." She smiled weakly then slipped away from Danny and ran to join her boyfriend. Danny watched as Jeremy slipped an arm around her waist, and the two boys scared death glares. _I know you're hurting her, and I'm going to find out just how badly then kill you_, Danny inwardly growled.

-----

Sam didn't know what to expect. Danny didn't speak to her at all during the walk to his house, only telling her that they would talk when they got to his place. Sam rubbed her arm nervously; she hadn't told Jeremy yet that he'd killed the baby she'd carried. In fact, she hadn't told anyone. Maddie and Jack were experimenting in the kitchen so Danny led Sam upstairs. She was quiet, standing by the window, and Danny sat down on his bed. He knew she knew about he and Valerie from the way she pointedly ignored his bad.

"So… how are things going with Jeremy?" Danny asked casually.

"Fine. Why? What have you heard?" Sam whirled around then blushed and looked away when Danny fixed her with a knowing look.

"I'm not blind, Sam. I can see the way you two act around each other. I can see the bruises. I heard that fight between you two… when you ripped your backpack."

She gave a humorless laugh, turning back to the window. "Then you should know bruises are the least of my problems."

"Sam, I want you to tell me what's going on," Danny pleaded. He was silent for a moment. "Is Jeremy beating you?" he whispered.

"Beating me?" Sam turned to face Danny, an empty smile on her lips. "Congratulations, Sherlock. You figured it all out. Yes, Mr. Know-Everything. He's beating me. But like I said, that's the least of my problems." She pulled her shirt and pants off, casting them aside. "Because he rapes me too."

Danny felt his heart die in his chest, and he stared, stupefied, as the girl in front of him removed her undergarments. Danny wanted to cry as he gazed at her, stripped naked before him. There were bruises on her neck and shoulders, teeth marks darkening about her left nipple, and bruises marred the pale skin of her legs and inner thighs. Her eyes were closed, her head bowed, and she had her arms wrapped about her as her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

"Jeremy's always rough with me," she whispered. "The first time… I thought I would die it hurt so bad." Danny felt his dead heart crack into tiny pieces. The first time? He had raped her more than once? "I got used to it after the second time. I don't even fight him anymore because it hurts more when I do." Danny's broken heart burst into flames. This asshole had raped her… repeatedly. Sam opened her mouth to say more, but Danny had heard enough. She started when Danny's arms suddenly wrapped around her naked, trembling body.

"Oh, Sam," he choked out, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Why didn't you tell me? I never would've let him hurt you like this." It all made sense now. The late night from Jeremy's, the fainting after math, everything. All the pieces fit together now.

She nearly melted into his embrace, clinging to his shirt as she sobbed openly. It was such a relief to know Danny still cared about her, still wanted to protect her. She felt something wet on her neck; he was crying too. He kissed the bruises on her shoulders and arms, grasping her hands in his and kissing her palms and fingers. Somewhere amidst these healing kisses, Sam felt her heart leap to her throat.

"Danny," she whispered, gazing into his eyes as he removed his gaze from her hands to her eyes.

"Yeah, Sam?" he whispered back.

She didn't say anything, gazing into his blue eyes. It amazed her that she had once thought Jeremy's eyes were like Danny's. They were nothing alike. She leaned forward, closing her own eyes, and pressing her lips to his. Danny's first response was to pull away, but her kiss was so desperate, so needing, he couldn't pull away from her. He couldn't refuse her, reject her. She was longing for love, and he would give it to her.

He took her in his arms, kissing her tenderly, lovingly. She gasped into his mouth when his hands gently squeezed her bottom, but she didn't object. Her hands slid beneath his shirt, and he lifted her up and set her down upon his bed. For a moment, she stiffed, and Danny was afraid he'd gone too far. He thought about pulling away, but in moments she was kissing him just as fervently as before.

Her hands trailed beneath his shirt, sliding it up and over his head. His lips moved to her neck, and she moaned, fingers fumbling as they moved to his jeans. Danny pulled away to ask her if she was sure, but before he could get a word out, her lips claimed his in a pleading kiss. He didn't question her again and allowed her to undress him as he kissed and caressed every inch of her. His lips moved down her shoulder to her chest, and he took her left nipple into his mouth. Her hand fisted in his hair, and she whimpered as he gently tugged on it.

His lips were so much sweeter, his caresses so much gentler. Still, the underlying fear remained, and when they finally lay flesh to flesh, her legs instinctively closed. Danny whispered soothing words in her ear, his loving hands caressing her thighs. Under his tender guidance, her legs parted once more. He nestled between them, stroking her cheek with his fingertips and whispering reassuring words. He moved forward slowly, and she moaned, her back arching as her nails dug into his back and shoulders.

Never before had she felt such utter completion, such love and overwhelming concern. Jeremy was always rough, always anxious to reach his goal. Danny was patient, pacing each thrust to drive her into a blind, lustful frenzy. How could anyone have wanted to cheat on him, she wondered? It wasn't long before she lay asleep on his bed, lying on her stomach, her dampened hair trailing down her back. He lay on his side, arm draped protectively around her waist.

He leaned down, kissing the mark he'd left on her shoulder, darker than the fading bruises Jeremy had left on her. His desire had been to show her the passion he was sure she had never experienced in Jeremy's arms, and when she first cried out, he was afraid he'd hurt her. The second time, however, when a strangled version of Danny's name escaped her lips, he was quite certain she was in ecstasy. It wasn't long after that he found his own release. They had lain in each other's arms for a long while after, and Danny had whispered in her ear that he loved her. Sam had buried her face in his chest and barely whispered a reply back, her voice choked with tears.

Danny sighed, stroking her hair as she stirred. "I'll always protect you, Sammy," he whispered. Then he fell asleep.


	10. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…**

**A quick note: I couldn't really find a song to go with what I wanted, so this one will have to do. It's a creepy song. SIREN OF TIME, YOU NEED TO CONTACT ME ABOUT YOUR PRIZE FOR THE SUMMARY CONTEST OF UNBORN. I'M PUTTING IT HERE TOO JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T GET THE MESSAGE!**

**Reviews: hamanor12, SanaK68, Samantha-Girl Scout, Siren of Time.**

-----

**Chapter 10: Welcome Home**

_Well, you're just as I presumed_

_A whore in sheep's clothing_

_Fucking up all I do_

_And if so, here we stop_

_Then never again_

_Will you see_

_This in your life_

-----

Danny woke in the morning to shuffling. He groaned and rolled over then sat up straight. Where was Sam? The missing goth girl was getting dressed and gathering up her things. "Sam?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said, not meeting his gaze as she pulled on her shirt.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Let me walk you there." He sat up, pulling on his shorts.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to."

"But I want to." He grasped her arm as she passed, stopping her. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Look, we don't have to talk about it." She still wouldn't meet his gaze. "We'll just pretend it never happened. For once, I felt loved, and you… you got what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" Danny stared dumbly at her. "Sam… you think I just wanted _sex_?" She didn't answer, but the look on her face was enough to confirm his suspicions. "God, Sam, no," he whispered, pulling her closer and sitting her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she sat, wrapping her legs about his waist. He tilted her chin up so she would meet his gaze. "I told you last night: I love you. I tried to tell you last night that I didn't want to do this unless you were sure."

Sam nodded, blushing a bit. "I know, but it just seemed…" She faltered for the right words. "I guess I'm just so used to Jeremy is all," she whispered finally, tucking her head beneath Danny's chin. "He said he'd kill you," she whispered, sniffling a bit.

"Is that why you stayed with him for so long?" he whispered, stroking her hair. "Sam, this is me, remember? I fight ghosts. I have ghost powers." He kissed the top of her head. "You didn't have to protect me."

The door opened, and Tucker let out a very girly scream, making the couple look toward him. He had his eyes covered. They probably did make quite an alluring picture. Danny was only wearing his boxers, and Sam was sitting in his lap wearing only her shirt and her undergarments. Her pants were sitting on the bed beside him.

"Holy hell, guys!" Tucker shouted. "If you're gunna do stuff like that, you need to lock the door!"

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam both shouted. Danny had, in fact, already pushed Sam behind him to shield her from Tucker's peeking gaze. "Tucker, out!" Danny muttered, pointing toward the door.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tucker walked into the wall before managing to find the doorway and exiting, closing the door behind him.

-----

"So, did you guys really…?" Tucker started. Danny nodded, eyes on his breakfast as he ate. Sam was upstairs taking a shower. "What're you going to do about Jeremy?"

"Chop him up into tiny pieces and bury bits of him on each continent," Danny growled, stabbing his breakfast angrily. "He deserves to rot in hell." Sam couldn't help agreeing with him from where she stood hidden in the hallway.

"What?" Tucker blinked. "Did I miss something? What'd he do?"

"If Sam wants you to know, she'll tell you," Danny said, sighing. Sam loved him for that. She slipped away; she had to talk to Jeremy. _I still can't believe what that bastard did to her_, Danny thought to himself, his mind going over everything Sam had told him that morning while they were getting dressed, including the miscarriage. _I'll kill him!_ His eyes flashed a dangerous green.

-----

Sam pushed Jeremy's hands away. "Stop it. I didn't come here so you could grope me. I came here to tell you it's over, and this time I mean it."

That sobered Jeremy real fast. "Really? Giving up on Danny? Going to send him to his death?" he snarled.

"Try it," Sam shot back, a proud smirk crossing her features. "Danny's stronger than you'll ever know." She let out a cry as he grabbed his arm. Her hand went to her shoulder. "Let go of me!"

"You've been with someone else," he growled, his eyes locked on the mark on her shoulder.

She jerked her arm from his grasp. "I'm not your girl, you bastard. I can be with whoever the hell I want."

Jeremy growled, eyes flashing. "No?" He chuckled wickedly. "Well, you won't be anyone else's girl either."

Sam screamed as he hit her. "Stop it! Let me go!"

"Never!" He hit her again and again.

-----

Jeremy threw her unconscious body in an alley, staring at her. "You know, it seems like such a waste. I could rape you right now, and you wouldn't even know it."

"She wouldn't, but I would," a deadly voice growled.

Jeremy whirled around. Fiery green eyes were the last thing he saw. Danny turned away from Jeremy's unconscious form, his gaze softening to a deep emerald as he gazed down at the trembling girl lying upon the floor.

"Oh, Sam," he whispered, kneeling and taking her gently in his arms. "Why didn't you let me come with you?" He cradled her close to his chest then took to the skies.


	11. You Found Me

**Disclaimer: GARH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A quick note: I regret to say that this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell… Goodbye. Oh, wait, I'm not leaving! This story's just ending. For those of you that don't know, that was a direct quote from The Fellowship of the Ring. Go ahead, watch it now. It matches word-for-word. Mwahahahaha! (cough, hack) By the way, there's one last chapter, but it's not really a chapter. (shifty eyes) It's a sneak peek into the sequel...**

**Reviews: cutereviewgirl, PhantomsAngelS2, Siren of Time, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Samantha-Girl Scout, hamanor12.**

-----

**Chapter 11: You Found Me**

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like when everything's right_

_I can't believe_

-----

Why did she ache? Oh, that's right; she saw Jeremy. He beat her up because she was breaking up with him. She felt warm; why did she feel so warm? Something moved beside her. The warmth was going away. A pained moan escaped her lips, and she moved closer to the warmth. She sighed as the warmth enveloped her once more. She didn't hurt as much when she was warm.

"Sam?"

She stirred, opening her eyes. "Mmm… am I dreaming?" she breathed, smiling as Danny's fingertips stroked her cheek. "You're warm," she murmured, snuggling closer.

He chuckled softly, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I was worried about you. Thank god he didn't break anything or I would've killed him," Danny muttered, eyes glowing a deathly green once more. They softened to their natural blue as Sam rested her head on his chest. "Are you hurting or anything?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I am perfectly content," she whispered, wrapping her arms about his waist. She let his warmth soak into her. "Where are we?"

He laughed a bit. "Come on, Sam, do my sheets feel like this?"

She blushed. "I wasn't concentrating on the feel of your _sheets_ last time I was over."

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Would you laugh at me if I told you that sounded extremely erotic?"

She giggled. "It was supposed to, silly." Her fingers trailed his chest. "Why? Are you having a… problem?"

He groaned, eyes closing. "Don't," he pleaded softly. "You're injured, and I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled, raising her hand to his cheek. "You're so sweet, Danny." He smiled, turning his head and kissing her fingertips, eyes open once more to gaze into hers. "I'm your girl, aren't I?" she whispered.

Danny's eyes lit up, and his smile widened. "You're my girl," he whispered back. "You'll always be my girl, won't you?"

"Forever and ever, Danny." She wrapped her arms about his neck, kissing him tenderly upon the lips. "Forever and ever."

-----

**Two months later…**

"What're you thinking about?"

"Mmm…" She rolled over, smiling softly as she gazed into those blue eyes she had always loved. "You, of course." She giggled, pushing on his chest as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "You little horn dog."

He grinned against her skin, hands trailing along her naked sides. "I blame you. You're the only one that makes me feel this way."

"Mmhmm, and it better stay that way," she said with a grin, obligingly moving so she lay over Danny, straddling his hips. "Otherwise, you might find yourself missing body parts."

"You're both going to find yourselves missing body parts if you don't get off him this instant, young lady!"

"I told you my place would've been better," Danny muttered while Pamela Manson continued to fix them both with a death glare.


	12. Shape of my Heart sneak peek!

**All right, due to popular demand, I'm putting up the sneak peek now. No, no review names are listed in here. Sorry. Sneak peek for my next story, Shape of my Heart, sequel to Broken Dreams. Yes, I'm writing a sequel, and yes, I'm giving a sneak peek. Here it is!**

_Baby, please try to forgive me_

_Stay here, don't put out the glow_

_Hold me now, don't bother_

_Every minute makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man I've become_

He was only days away from proposing when she disappeared, leaving behind a stunned and wounded Danny. No one knew where Sam had gone, and that only made Danny's heart ache more. Why had Sam left with no warning, no note of farewell? At first, kidnap had seemed a likely explanation, but when her journal was discovered missing along with her duffle bag, savings, and at least ten changes of clothes, they knew she had run away. The only resemblance of a goodbye that Danny could make out was a letter he received without a return address. It was Sam's hand-writing, and all it said was, "I'm sorry."


End file.
